


Definition of a Family

by mynameisyarra



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Karkat Vantas-Egbert and Gamzee Makara-Egbert, Karkat and Gamzee are adopted, Post Sburb/Sgrub, Trolls in human society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul thinks it will be a good idea for Karkat and Gamzee to go to school with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of a Family

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Askerian's [Awake at Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/454558)  
> go read it.

“Are you excited about your first day at school?” John's Lusus–Dad, whatever- is driving you, Gamzee, and John to a schoolfeeding building. You don't get why humans need a special building to schoolfeed wrigglers–uh, children. They already have a computer with internet at their hi–house, isn't that enough? But nooo, apparently, human children need to be educated around others and _socialize_. You shudder at the word. You know that humans don't have any quadrants except for that marriage thing, and you are sure you are going to see a lot of depraved socialization for Troll society standard. Jegus, you hate humans' culture so much.

“Sure thing Humandad! I'm all up and motherfucking ready for school!” Gamzee grins widely. After being introduced to the 'miracle' called toothpaste, his smile is almost blinding. How can't it not? The only reason why your moirail wakes up earlier than any of you is that so he can brush his teeth ceremonially.

The human with the hat chuckles. “You know you can just call me Dad right?” Ah, yes, another thing that you can't understand about humans is their concept of family. From what you can gather, relationship between siblings is like pale and black mixed together, and you can't be red to your family unless you are married? Holy shit, humans are insane...

“Son? Are you okay?” It takes you a moment before you realize that he is talking to you.

“No... I'm okay... Dad.” You add the last part as if testing the word. It's... strange to have a human as your Lusus. You are not complaining though, if he doesn't officially take you in chances are you and Gamzee would be confined and experimented by some government scientists. At least with this, you are safe and together with your moirail.

Dad smiles at you from the rear-window. “That's good. John, take care of your brothers at school okay?”

“Of course Dad!” John rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “It's going to be fun!” He says to you. This time, you are the one who roll your eyes, sarcastically of course.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS-EGBERT, adopted son of PAUL EGBERT. You and your moirail, GAMZEE MAKARA-EGBERT were somehow stranded on EARTH after defeating THE GAME. And now, this is your NEW LIFE.


End file.
